Arthur's Diary
by Fanime-Sensei
Summary: England writing in his diary, but not on a day to day basis. It describes his sexual interludes with his special someone. *wink wink nudge nudge* It also shows him hanging out with the other countries and the whole story revolves around him.


**So this is my new story, **_**Arthur's Diary,**_** and my first Hetalia story ever. I really hope you like it please don't be afraid to leave any constructive criticism for me, I'm sure I need it. Okay, now Gil! Please read the disclaimer for me please!**

**Gilbert/Prussia: Fanime-Sensei does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor does she own any of the characters but she does own the plot line of this story and promises to beat anyone down who she suspects has stolen her story ideas.**

**I didn't put that!**

**G/P: I know, but you can't sound like a pussy. Wouldn't you beat somebody up if they stole your story ideas?**

**Yes, but I don't want to say that!**

**G/P: Nyah *sticks out tongue***

***glares**looks back to audience* Okay, enjoy my story! …please. **

•◘•

_Saturday, June 11 _

_ Tonight was wonderful! I think I had the best sex ever… really._

_ We made out for a long while before we actually got to the sex, but that was pretty nice too. It started out as just a chaste kiss, but then he pulled my shirt out of my trousers and slipped his hands under my shirt. _

_ I think I gasped, because I know I had opened my mouth and he had slipped his tongue in my mouth. That was when it really started to get heated…_

_ I entangled my fingers in his hair and he pressed me against the wall._

_ He then proceeded to untie my necktie and unbutton my dress shirt. After that, he kissed my neck then sucked on it. I am sure of that; I still have the hickey which I am unhappy with. However, I did enjoy it at the moment for I moaned. I felt his lips form a smile against my skin and he then kissed down my chest._

_ I moaned his name_

_ "Yes, Arthur?" he replied._

_ I asked him what he planned to do and he told me he planned to "invade my vital regions." I figured I was already blushing but at that point I felt my face get even hotter. _

_ At that point we both proceeded to undress each other and get on with the sex. _

_ When we were finished, he got dressed and left. I almost hated to see him go but for the time being we had to keep our relationship a secret. To do that, he couldn't leave during the day._

_Even still, it was a wonderful night…_

_P.S. It is definitely much better than just looking at porn._

•◘•

_The next Monday, at the world conference:_

Omni POV: _**(A/N: subconsciously, I kinda wrote the narrator as the sarcastic lady that narrates in the actual Anime. If you just imagine that voice, it makes it so much funnier! Ha ha!)**_

England had a headache from all the hot steamy sex he had last night and lack of sleep. So naturally, all of the other countries annoyed him even more than usual.

"Hey, what the matter, England-aru?" China asked him, noticing he was looking kind of down.

"I just have a headache, that's all…" England replied.

"Ohhh, I have herbal tea to fix that-aru," he replied while shoving a piping hot cup of tea in his face.

"No thank you, I took an aspirin a little while ago. It should be kicking in soon…"

"Oh, okay-aru…" he replied as he walked away.

Next up to annoy England: America.

"Hey England, what's up?" America asked him as he started poking his arm.

England sighed, "I have a headache, would you please leave me alone?"

"Why do you have a headache, are you hung over?"

"No."

"Oh really? Then what were you doing last night?" America was still poking England's arm.

"I don't think that is any of _your_ business…"

"C'mon, what were you doing?"

England snapped, "That is none of your business you stupid annoying git! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

America simply walked away, without a single word or hurt look.

England sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

•◘•

_Monday, June 13_

_ I have but one thing to say right now: why are people stupid?_

_Note:__ I still have a headache, it never went away._

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Please Review!**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


End file.
